1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to toilet flushing arrangements, and more particularly to an arrangement for insuring that the seat and cover of a toilet must be moved toward a closed position in order for the toilet to be flushed.
2. Description of the Background Art
A background art search directed to the subject matter of this invention conducted in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following U.S. Letters Patent:
______________________________________ 1,605,939 3,579,664 4,519,105 4,839,928 4,974,263 5,177,818 ______________________________________
None of the patents uncovered in the search discloses an arrangement wherein the toilet flush mechanism is operated, only when the toilet seat and cover are moved downwardly toward a closed position, by means of an actuating device substantially all of which is concealed within the toilet water cabinet at all times except during the actual flushing operation.